Bow down
by Skovko
Summary: Hazel is being put together with The Shield but what happens down the line when she finds out all three of them want her and that they are ready to play cruel games to get their way?
1. Here comes the danger up in this club

The entire room went black and the music started.

 _Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_  
 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_  
 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

The crowd was already on fire.

 _Everybody sing, Hey-O_  
 _Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_  
 _Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball_  
 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

The lights went on. Hazel was striking a strong yet sexy pose in front of the three large men who as usual stood like solid rocks a few meters behind her. The crowd went nuts by the sight of her. Everyone knew she was the fan favourite of this group although she was only a valet to the three men. She loved the spotlight and her role but she was so tired of this group. Lenny was an alcoholic and Jannick always put her down backstage without any reason, just because he didn't like women in general. Only Freddy was a good man. No doubt he would do fine on his own when the time came. It was her last night together with this group. No one in the audience knew she was about to switch side.

JoJo's voice sounded in the arena: "And their opponants, accompanied by Hazel: Lenny, Jannick and Freddy - The harvesters of souls!"

Hazel started moving towards the ring and the men followed her lead as usual. The Shield was already up there waiting for them. She stayed outside the ring as the men went up on the apron getting ready for their tag team match.

The match took off and The Shield delivered perfectly as usual. Freddy was good in the ring with them but Lenny and Jannick was lacking behind. She couldn't wait to get away from this group. Rumours had it that Lenny and Jannick were being let go soon and that Freddy would be getting a push on his own. She hoped so.

 _"Only a few more minutes,"_ she thought.

Roman almost pinned Freddy. Lenny and Jannick jumped in and broke the pin. Seth and Dean were right on their tail. The fight turned into a brawl. The referee couldn't seperate the men and he ended up calling the match, disqualifying The harvesters of souls. The referee quickly went out of the ring while the brawl was still ongoing.

Hazel jumped up into the ring and finally got the men pushed to each side while she was standing in the middle between the two groups. Someone handed Dean a mic.

"Yeah, you're so tough hiding behind your woman. What are you gonna do when she's no longer there for you?" He spoke.

On cue Hazel turned around and kneed Lenny right in the crotch. He bent over and she kneed him again, this time in the face. He went down. The Shield threw themselves at Jannick and Freddy and kicked the shit out of them. Hazel just stood there with an evil smile on her face. The harvesters of souls finally escaped the ring and walked backwards with confusing looks on their face. Dean took the mic again.

"That's right. She's mine now," he spoke and kissed Hazel.

The Shield's music hit and they made their way out of the arena, Hazel walking hand in hand with Dean. They went through the curtain and into the gorilla and then he let go.

"Good work," Triple H cheered them on as they all passed him.

She was smiling. She was now with a new group but it was better. The Shield had a brotherhood like no other in company. Everyone knew that. None of them drank or would constantly put her down, she knew that. Things were about to change but for the better. She would no longer control a group like she had done up until now. They would be the controlling ones and she was ready to let someone else drive for a change. She was shown as Dean's love interest this night but down the line she would toy with all three of them making them butt heads, making the fans fear a split up was coming. That was the plan so far although she knew nothing was for sure in this company. Right now it didn't matter where it all would take her. She was with them and she was happy. She just hoped they were happy too.

"Good show," Roman spoke and placed his hand on her back.  
"Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and then went away.


	2. Buying an outfit

She walked out of the hotel the next morning. Dean was standing outside with two cups of coffee. He handed her one of them.

"Here you go," she said.

She was confused.

"Thanks. I'm sorry but did we make plans today? I can't seem to remember that," she said.

He cracked a little laugh.

"No, we didn't but we have plans now. Where are we going, princess?" He asked.  
"I was going to buy a new outfit to wear to the ring tonight, and I'm not your princess" she answered.

She hated being called names like that and he knew it. Everyone knew it after the time she had gotten mad at Lenny backstage for calling her a precious poodle.

"Cool, lead the way," he said.

She was still confused but didn't say anything. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Vanilla latte, non fat milk. Just the way you like it, right?" He said and smiled.  
"Yes. How did you know?" She asked.  
"I just do," he answered.  
"Are you stalking me?" She asked jokingly.  
"Maybe," he answered and winked.

They walked downtown and looked at the different shops. She had a weird feeling about this. Why had he been waiting outside the hotel for her? How did he even know she was going out? And how on earth did he know how she liked her coffee? Questions she wasn't about to get any answers to. She shook her head to try and get the thoughts out of her mind.

"Let's try here. It looks like they have a lot to choose from," he said and stopped in front of a huge clothes shop.  
"Yeah, it looks promising," she said.

They entered the shop together. They walked around and picked out random pieces of clothes for her to try on. They walked in the back where the fitting rooms were. It was the kind of rooms that had an actual door to close but with a 40 cm gap underneat so people could bow down to see if anybody was in there.

"I'll wait out here but remember to come out and show it to me," he said and gave her a sassy smile.  
"Yes yes," she said and closed the door.

She looked through the clothes and decided to try on the black skinny leather pants. She had eyed them right away as she entered the shop and she was hoping she would look good in them. They were tight but fit her. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She liked how those tight pants fit her body and showed it off. She put on a see-through champagne gold shirt. It was a bit loose but still tight enough to show off the size of her breasts. Her black bra was visible and made the shirt pop even more.

"I'm coming out," she said before opening the door.

As she opened, he said nothing. He just looked at her.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked.

He licked his lips and gave her one of his famous sassy smiles. He slowly walked towards her and gently pushed her back into the fitting room. He closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Shh," he shushed her and pushed her up against the mirror.

He moved in close so she couldn't escape.

"Dean, seriously, what are you doing?" She asked with a bit of panic in her voice.  
"Stop talking," he said in a low tone.

He took a small step backwards and started unbuttoning the pants. She had no idea how to react to this but she didn't try to stop him. The pants were tight but he managed to force his hand down and into her panties. She shivered as his fingers reached her clit. She bit her lip and moaned a bit.

"You better be real quiet, princess," he whispered in her ear.

His hand went futher down and two fingers went inside her while the palm of his hand was still touching her clit. He started moving his hand up and down. She did her best not to make any sound but it was hard. It felt so good. He just kept moving his hand while staring at her with lust in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She bit down on his shoulder to keep the scream in when she came.

He removed his hand and licked his fingers.  
"You're buying that outfit," he said and left the fitting room.  
It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

She changed back to her own clothes. No point in trying on anything else. She was buying this outfit. She opened the door but he wasn't there. She looked through the entire shop but he was gone.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself but decided not to put anymore thoughts into it.

She went to buy the outfit and made her way back to the hotel.


	3. At his mercy

Later that day she was backstage at work wearing her new outfit. She was sitting on a big box waiting for Dean, Seth and some staff members to show up so they could shoot a promo.

Seth arrived first.

"Hey sweetheart," he said.  
"Don't call me that," she said.  
"I'll call you whatever I like. You don't call the shots in our group," he said.

He went over to her, standing in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs.

"Dean told me about this outfit. I'm happy to see he wasn't lying," he said in a low tone while moving his hands upwards.

"Hey guys," Dean's voice sounded behind them.

Seth winked at her and then removed his hands.

"Hey Dean," he said as he turned around to face him.  
"Didn't I tell you? She looks good in those pants, right?" Dean asked.  
"She sure does," Seth replied.  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," she said but it was pointless.

They were more or less ignoring her at this point like she was just a doll sitting there for no particular reason. The staff members showed up with a camera and a mic ready to shoot. She stayed at the box. They were shooting the promo here.

"And action!" One of the staff members spoke.

She was sitting on the box checking her phone when Seth walked up to her.

"Hey Hazel, where's Dean?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him around," she answered.

Seth walked close to her.

"Why would he leave such a nice girl like you all alone? Someone might scoop in and steal you away from him," he said in a flirtatious voice.  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I'd like for that to happen," she replied also in a flirtatious voice.

Their faces were close to each other as Dean suddenly got in the picture.

"What's going on here?" He asked in an angry voice.  
"Nothing, brother. Just keeping her warm for you," Seth replied.

He tapped Dean on the chest with his palm and then moved out of the shot.

"Are you up to something with him?" Dean asked while moving close to her.  
"No Dean. You're the only man for me," she asked.  
"And cut! That was great. Thanks guys," The staff member spoke again.

The staff members left. The promo would be shown at the beginning of the show. The Shield would be on later and there would be some tension between Seth and Dean making them almost lose their match.

The show went on as planned. The audience sure could feel the tension. Hazel was feeding off the audience's response. She loved this job. Roman got the pin and The Shield was victorious yet again. Dean grabbed her and held her tight like she was his trophy while looking at Seth suspicious. It all went according to plan. They walked out of the arena and that was it. Dean let go of her and all three Shield members disappeared to their dressing room without saying a word to her.

She walked to her dressing room as well. It was all so weird with these guys. It was like their moods were changing constantly and they were treating her like... she couldn't find the right word in her mind. One moment it was like she was everything they wanted and the next it was like she was nothing to them. She sat there for a while. She was supposed to change back into her regular clothes but she didn't bother. It wasn't like she had been the one fighting so her new outfit wasn't sweaty at all. She stuffed her regular clothes in her bag instead and went out of the arena.

She bumbed into Sasha and Becky outside.

"Hey girl, wanna go grab a drink with us?" Becky asked.  
"Sure, that would be fun," she replied and went with the girls.

She only had one drink and stayed at the bar for 30 minutes. She was tired so she called it the night while Becky and Sasha stayed. She walked back to the hotel.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on her floor, she could see Seth standing by the doorway to his room just staring down the hallway at her. Seth, Dean and Roman always shared a room and they had been put across from her room. She started walking towards her room which also meant towards him.

"Hey Seth," she said and waved.  
He didn't respond. He just stared at her.  
"Okay, goodnight then," she said while unlocking the door to her room.

She was closing the door behind her, when it suddenly got pushed open violently which made her stumble into the room. She heard the door slam behind her. She turned around to see Seth.

"What the hell, Seth?" She asked surprised.

He was in front of her in no time. His hand went to her throat, squeezing it tight, while slamming her up against the wall.

"Seth, I can't breathe," she said, the words hardly able to come out from the grip he had her in.  
"Listen sweetheart, stop talking and stop fighting, and I might loosen up my grip a bit," he said in a cold tone.  
"Okay," she said quietly and stood completely still.

She had no idea what she had done to make him act like this.

"Good girl," he said and loosened his grip a bit but still holding on firmly so she couldn't move.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked scared.

His grip quickly tightened again.

"I said no talking!" He shouted.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry," she said and just looked at him.  
"I like to see the fear in your eyes," he said and smiled sadistically.

She didn't answer. He loosened his grip a bit again. His other hand went for her pants. Like Dean had done earlier that day, Seth was now unbuttoning them.

"Dean told me all about what a good little girl you are and how wet you can get so I decided I needed to find out for myself," he said.

He forcefully pulled down her pants and panties in one rough move and revealed her to him. She was still standing still out of fear that he might squeeze harder on her throat again. He started touching her. Although she was scared, she felt pleasure at the same time. She couldn't understand her mixed emotions. She closed her eyes and started moaning as three of his fingers went inside her pussy. Shortly after he pulled out his ring finger and pushed it into her ass. Still holding a firm grip on her throat, he started moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, sweetheart?" He asked.  
"Mmm hmm..." Was all she could get out.

It was so good. As her moaning increased, he tightened his grip around her throat again. Being completely at his mercy like that made her cum. He removed his hand from her pussy but still squeezed her throat as he leaned in.

"Welcome to The Shield, sweetheart. We're gonna have so much fun together," he said.

Then he let go and left her room. She suddenly felt completely exposed although no one was in there. She quickly pulled up her panties and pants again and hurried over to lock the door.

 _"What's going on?"_ She thought.


	4. A kick in the head

She arrived at the arena the next afternoon. She had stayed in her hotelroom all day behind the locked door. She was still confused to what was going on. It felt wrong and yet it felt so good.

She spotted the guys right away and hurried to turn into the catering area where several of the other wrestlers were. She didn't wanna be caught alone with them right now. She was trying to think this through and somehow come up with an answer although she already knew deep inside that it was pointless. They were toying with her and she was letting them.

She was sitting at a table with Naomi and The Usos and just talking about how things were in general when The Shield entered. They went to the table and sat down as well. Roman on one side of her, Seth on the other side, while Dean sat next to Seth. Roman quickly started a conversation with his cousins to distract them a bit while Seth leaned in close to her.

"You can't avoid us forever," he whispered.  
"I can try," she whispered back.

He placed a hand on her thigh under the table.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it last night, sweetheart," he whispered.  
She quickly stood up, excused herself and hurried out of the room.

She went to the changing room to get ready for the match later. She put on a knee long denim skirt and a low cut black top. She took a deep breath and went back out. She had to meet up with the guys. The match was up soon and she hadn't talked it through with them yet. There was no way around it.

She found them in the gorilla along with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan whom they were fighting this evening. Dean spotted her first.

"I'm gonna kick you in the head tonight," he said in a happy tone.  
"Try not to sound too happy about that," she said.  
"But I am. It's gonna be so much fun," he said and laughed a little.

Roman went over to her.

"It's you and me tonight, baby girl," he said.  
"Don't call me that," she hissed at him.

She was so annoyed of all these cute names they were calling her.

"You know you like it," he said and slapped her ass. 

She was just about to protest when their music hit. No time to say anything about it now. They entered the arena together. Dean grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her. She played along as she was supposed to. They went to the ring.

Roman and Hazel were standing outside the ring while Seth and Dean were fighting Luke and Erick in a tag team match. They quickly turned their focus away from the match and to each other. They were talking, laughing and flirting. Dean would keep an eye on them from the ring which constantly made him screw up. Finally he got Luke down and he was laying close to Roman and Hazel who were standing close to the ring. Dean slid his body feet first against Luke but he managed to move away at the last second which resolved in Dean sliding through the ropes, kicking Hazel in the head. She went down and pretended to be knocked out. Dean got out of the ring to check on her.

"Get back in there and fight. I'll take care of her." Roman yelled.

Dean went back in to continue his match. Roman picked up Hazel and carried her all the way out. He put her down as they reached the gorilla.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy," she said.  
"Are you kidding me? With the amount of weight I carry in each match, you were like a feather," he said and laughed.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a room.

"Come, we can watch the rest of the match in here," he said.

She entered. Inside a TV screen was running with the match. No one was in the room. She heard him close and lock the door behind her. She swallowed. Why did he lock the door? She felt his arms reach around her and pull her close. He bit down on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice.  
"Shh, baby girl, just relax," he said.

He stuck his right hand down her skirt and panties. She tilted her head backwards on his shoulder as he found her clit and started playing with it. She felt herself getting wet and so did he. His fingers went further down and into her pussy while the palm of his hand was still touch her clit. He bit her earlobe. Her breathing got more heavy.

"That's it, baby girl, just enjoy it," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes as she came. He pulled up his hand and put his fingers to her lips. She licked them clean and he kissed her neck. She turned around to look at him.

"Roman, why are you doing this to me?" She asked.  
"You know why," he answered.

He turned and walked to the door to unlock it. He opened it and just as he was about to exit, he turned around.

"We're doing it because you want us to," he said.

Then he walked away.


	5. You can run but you can't hide

She had stayed back at the arena with some of the other girls, just talking and hanging out for a while. She tried avoiding going back to the hotel for as long as possible. She was trying to avoid Roman, Seth and Dean. They had left an hour earlier. She was hoping they would be sound asleep in their own room once she returned.

"Oh, I meant to ask you earlier. Can I borrow those sweet pants you wore to the ring yesterday?" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah, of course. They're back at the hotel. Should we go get them now?" Hazel asked back.  
"Are you sure? I mean, we're all leaving early tomorrow morning so you won't get them back in a couple of days until we meet up again," Alicia said.  
"Yeah, no problem. I don't need them those few days. And it gives us an excuse to meet up again and hang out," Hazel said.  
"Cool. Then I can wear them tomorrow night. My friends are dragging me to this party when I get home," Alicia said.  
"Let's go get them now," Hazel said.

The elevator doors opened as they reached her floor. She swallowed by the sight of Seth standing in the doorway to his room just like the night before.

" _Thank god Alicia's here with me,_ " she thought.

Seth looked angry by the sight of Alicia but hurried up changing his expressing and gave her a smile as she went to greet him.

"What brings you here, Foxy?" He asked.  
"Just borrowing Hazel's pants from yesterday," Alicia answered.

By the sound of that Dean pushed his way past Seth and into the hallway.

"You can't take those pants," he said.  
"Why not?" Alicia asked.  
"I made her buy those so technical they're mine," he said.

Alicia started laughing while Hazel unlocked the door to her room.

"They're on the chair in the corner," she said and Alicia went to get them.  
"I'm gonna try them on just to make sure they fit me. I have to use the bathroom anyway if it's alright," she said.  
"Sure, knock yourself out," Hazel said.

Alicia went to the bathroom. Hazel turned around. Roman had entered the hallway too. All three of them circled in on her. Roman on her right side, Dean on her left side, Seth in front of her. Roman and Dean grabbed an arm each and pushed her up against the wall. Seth went close to her and grabbed her chin.

"You think you're really smart, huh? Bringing Alicia here. You think we won't get to you then?" He asked in a low voice.  
"What will you do if I scream and she hears it?" She asked back in a defying voice.  
"You won't," Dean said next to her, then leaned in and licked her all the way up her cheek.

She tried moving her head away from him but it was impossible.

"You can play all the games you like, sweetheart. In the end we're still gonna win. We're still gonna get you," Seth said.

The sound of him calling her sweetheart annoyed the living hell out of her.

"Stop calling me that!" She hissed through her teeth.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" He laughed.

She didn't think. She just acted. Her knee went straight up into his crotch. He stumbled backwards in pain. She immetiately regretted what she had done.

"Shit... I'm sorry..." She started saying but was cut off by him regaining his balance.

He was fast right in front of her again. His hand went to her throat like the night before, squeezing it tight.

"That was a bad move, sweetheart," he said in a condescending tone.

He placed his leg between the legs, forcing them apart a bit. His free hand went for her skirt, pulling it upwards. He placed his hand outside her panties.

"I knew it. Dripping wet. You like it when we play with you, don't you?" He said.

She didn't say anything. She would have denied it but that would be lying. He leaned in and bit her lower lip.

Right then they heard the sound of the toilet in her room flushing and the bathroom door being unlucked. Seth quickly let go of her throat.

"This isn't over, princess," Dean whispered in one ear.  
"You can run but you can't hide," Roman whispered in the other.

Then they let go off her arms. She hurried up and fixed her skirt before Alicia entered the hallway.

"What do you think? They look good on me, right?" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah, really good," Hazel answered.  
"They look better on Hazel," Dean mumbled to himself as he and Seth entered their own room.  
"Goodnight ladies," Roman said and closed the door behind him.

Alicia left and Hazel hurried into her room and locked the door before the guys could enter the hallway again and get to her. Inside her room she leaned against the door, thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't stop smiling.


	6. At the airport

She had packed her bag and was ready to leave. It was only 3 in the morning. She wasn't supposed to leave this early but she wanted to get a head start on the guys. They thought they held the power at the moment but she was about to show them otherwise. She leaned up against the door for a couple of minutes, listening for any sound in the hallway.

She opened the door as quietly as possible. She tiptoed down the hallway with her bag and pressed the button for the elevator. It seemed like forever but was probably only a few seconds before it reached her floor and the doors opened.

She went inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. She turned around and saw all three guys standing in the hallway looking at her. She gave them a wicked smile. Dean suddenly charged down the hallway as the doors began to close. He was fast but not fast enough. The doors closed and she heard a bump against them as he hit them. She shook her head and laughed. These guys were crazy.

She went straight from the elevator to a cap outside. The moment the cap started, she saw Dean come running out of the hotel. He must have run down the stairs when he didn't reach the elevator in time. She looked at him through the window, gave him a smile and then flipped him off. His face turned angry. She tried her best not to laugh.

Only a few seconds passed, then her phone buzzed.

 _"That was a stupid move,"_ Dean wrote.  
 _"What's the matter? You mad that I slipped through your fingers?"_ She wrote back.  
 _"You know we're gonna get you, princess,"_ he wrote.  
 _"You gotta catch me first,"_ she wrote back.

He didn't reply after that. She put her phone away and leaned back in the cap.

She sat close to the gate where she would be boarding later that morning. The guys wouldn't be flying the same plane as her since they lived in different places. She had some hours to kill since she got there way too early but that was okay. She had a book with her that she started to read.

She didn't see them approaching until Roman sat down in the seat to her left and Seth in the seat to her right. Roman reached up under her hair and grabbed her tight by the neck. From others point of view it just looked like a loving couple where he was running his fingers through her hair. She looked up. Dean was standing up against the wall in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. He still looked angry.

"You think you can hide from us?" Roman asked.  
"No, but it was fun to see your faces when the elevator closed," she answered in a cocky tone.

He squeezed a bit harder on her neck. She didn't care. She knew that she was in control in this moment. Too many people were around.

"You know you're gonna pay for this," Seth said.

She looked at him.

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?" She asked, using his own words against him from last night. "You're gonna grab me by the hair and drag me with you through the airport with all these people around? You know damn well I will give the performance of my life and the outcome won't be in your favor."

For once Seth seemed to be lost for words. She cracked a little laugh.

"Looks like I'm winning this round," she said.  
"Just wait, baby girl, just wait. Things are far from over," Roman said.  
"Bring it on," she said.

Right then they all heard the voice in the speakers telling them that her plane was boarding.

"You have a safe flight," Roman said and let go off her neck.  
"We'll be seeing you real soon," Seth said.

She got up and walked over to Dean. He still looked a bit angry but then he suddenly spread out his arms and pulled her in like he was hugging her goodbye.

"You know we are gonna win in the end, right?" He whispered.

She freed herself from his arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know," she said.

Then she went to board the plane.

She found her seat and sat down. She took out her phone and sent a group text to all three of them.

 _"Playtime has begun. Try and catch me. Give me your best shot, bitches."_

She knew she was tempting faith by calling them bitches but she couldn't help herself. They had given her a glimpse of the brutality within them and she wanted more. She turned off her phone so no one could get in touch with her while flying.


	7. A threat or a promise

Her phone was blowing up with texts when she finally arrived home and turned it on again. Anger, threats, promises what they'd do to her. Clearly they didn't take it well to be called bitches and the fact that she had turned her phone off so they couldn't reach her seemed to have only put more fuel on the fire. She read through the texts while smiling. Then she wrote back completely casual.

 _"Had a safe flight home. Thanks for worrying about me."_

She giggled. She knew they were hoping for some type of response to their angry texts, anything at all, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure. At least not yet. She emptied her bag and started the washing machine. She only had one day home before she had another show next evening. At least it was only one show and then three days off again.

She decided to go shopping while the washing machine was running. Not that she needed anything but she just wanted something new, something tempting. She couldn't get the guys out of head. Those crazy, wild, completely out of control guys. Her guys.

She went to her favourite store. They had everything in there from lingerie to evening gowns. She needed something to wear to the ring tomorrow. Alicia had her new pants and she couldn't rely on her actually remembering to bring them. Her eyes went to a black empire dress with thick straps. It wasn't low cut or anything that you normally would consider sexy but there was something about it. She went to try it on. She looked damn good in it. Sophisticated yet still rough like she was in charge and wouldn't let anyone boss her around. The exact message she wanted to bring to the guys. She decided to buy it.

On her way to the counter, she decided to take a turn to the lingerie apartment first. She looked through it and found exactly what she was looking for. It was a see-through, lace, black, short dress with a slit in the front to the right side that would reveal ones thigh all the way up. She went back to the fitting room to try it on. She was stunned to see how sexy she could look.

She took out her phone and took a photo of herself in the mirror, then she sent it as a group text to the guys.

 _"Out shopping."_ Was all she wrote.  
 _"You're buying that."_ Dean responded quickly.

She smiled. He didn't have to order her to do that. She already knew she would.

She felt her phone buzz as she was paying for the clothes. When she finally got out of the store, she looked at the texts.

 _"Can't wait to see you in that in front of us,"_ Roman wrote.  
 _"Can't wait to take it off you,"_ Seth wrote.

She bit her lower lip.

 _"Are you sure any of you can run fast enough to keep up with me?"_ She wrote back.  
 _"Baby girl, you know we'll get you. It isn't a matter of if, it's a matter of when,"_ Roman wrote.  
 _"Is that a threat or a promise?"_ She wrote back cocky.  
 _"Both,"_ Roman replied.


	8. Not strong enough to stay away

She woke up the next morning with a knot in her stomach.

"What am I getting myself into?" She asked herself in the mirror.

It was out of her hands now, out of her control. She had accepted their game, she was the key player, and as much as it thrilled her, it also scared her. It was a dark path to go down but she couldn't turn around now. She wanted to see what beasts were hiding at the end.

Dana picked her up around noon. She was happy that it wasn't further away than they could drive there instead of taking a flight. She always preferred cars to planes. So much more fun being on the road with music and good company. It wasn't her first time riding with Dana. They always had so much fun together.

They arrived an hour later. She saw Roman's car on the parking lot. She swallowed. She was hoping she would have gotten there before the guys but no such luck.

The girls walked in together. Seth approached them in the hallway.

"Hello ladies," he said in a normal tone.

He hugged them both. His hands went for Hazel's ass as he hugged her. Dana didn't notice anything. Hazel wanted to push him away but she couldn't cause a scene here and Seth knew it. He gave her a wicked smile and then walked away.

"Let's go change," Dana said.

They went to the locker room together. Hazel took out the sexy lingerie and put it on, still wearing a thong underneath though.

"Oh my god, are you wearing that to the ring?" Dana asked shocked.

Hazel laughed.

"Oh my god, no. I'm not about to give every male fan a heart attack," she answered.

She took out the empire dress and put it over the lingerie.

"Damn girl, that dress looks amazing on you," Dana said.  
"Thanks. You think the guys will like it?" Hazel asked.  
"Like it? They're gonna promote you to boss and let you control them completely," Dana answered jokingly.

Hazel just smiled. If only Dana knew what was really going on.

The show was about to start and the girls went out. Dana went to find Emma whom she was facing that night and Hazel went to find The Shield. Roman was facing Randy Orton that night. Seth, Dean and Hazel would be there by the ring chearing him on and of couse they would try to cheat whenever the referee looked away.

She found them in a hallway. She was hoping they would be with Randy going over the match but they were there alone. Roman noticed her first as she walked towards them.

"Hey baby girl," he said.  
"Don't call me that," she said as she walked right past them.  
Dean grabbed her arm.  
"I don't like your attitude," he said.  
"Oh yeah? There's nothing you can do about it," she said.

She really didn't think he would try anything considering they were at work. It came as a surprise as he pushed her up against the wall and pinned her arms to it.

"You better start behaving, princess, or else," he said in a threatening voice.  
"Or else what? What do you want, Dean? What do you all want? You want a slave to obey your every command? You should have picked another girl then. I'm not good at doing as I'm being told," she said.

Dean smirked.

"No, princess, we don't want a slave but we are gonna tame you, one way or another," he said and let go off her.

At the same time Triple H appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Guys, you're up next," he called.

They all went to the gorilla.

Roman and Randy put on a great show. Dean stayed near Hazel, often kissing and touching her. After all, she was still his love interest in the storyline so far so he could do as he wanted. She played along with it. She couldn't help but wonder what the audience would think if they knew what was actually going on. The finish was coming up. She jumped on the apron starting a fight with the referee so he would turn his back on Roman and Randy. Seth and Dean jumped into the ring. Dean knocked Randy in the head so he went to his knees. Seth ran in and curb stomped him. They hurried out of the ring again. The referee turned around to see Roman pin Randy. He counted to three and Roman was victorious.

As always Dean would drag her in like she was his trophy as they left the ring. He kissed her on the cheek and leaned in to her ear.

"You're not going anywhere tonight," he whispered.

She couldn't answer. The audience was still watching and she had to keep acting. Finally they reached the gorilla and she could free herself from his grip. He couldn't do anything right at that moment with all the people out there.

"Good show as always," Triple H said to them.

Dana came walking towards her.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going to a karaoke bar. You wanna come?" She asked.

The guys were standing behind Dana and she could see in their expressions that she was suppose to say no.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she answered and smiled.  
"Cool, let's go then," Dana said and turned around to walk away as she noticed the guys. "You wanna come too?" She asked them.

Now they were the ones smiling.

"Yeah, of course," Roman answered.

Dana and Hazel drove to the bar together while the guys drove in Roman's car. Several of their coworkers were already there when they arrived.

The evening was fun. Drinks were being handed around and one by one they took turns singing. The guys stayed near her at all times keeping close watch with her. She couldn't help but feel intrigued. Everytime they could get away with it, one of them would whisper something nasty in her ear or touch her thigh or butt. As the evening progressed, she wanted them more and more but she wasn't about to tell them.

"Hey, choose a song. We haven't heard you yet," Dana suddenly said and handed Hazel a ring folder with the long list of songs they had at the bar.

She looked through it. Her eyes stopped as she saw the song "Not strong enough" by Apocalyptica. She had to sing it. It would definately send the guys a message. She went to the DJ and told him. She then went to the stage and stood in front of the mic. The music started.

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away_  
 _Can't run from you_  
 _I just run back to you_  
 _Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame_  
 _Say my name, but it's not the same_  
 _You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride_  
 _And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees_

 _And it's killin' me when you're away_  
 _I wanna leave and I wanna stay_  
 _And I'm so confused, so hard to choose_  
 _Between the pleasure and the pain_  
 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_  
 _Even if I try to win the fight_  
 _My heart would overrule my mind_  
 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away_  
 _What can I do_  
 _I would die without you_  
 _In your presence my heart knows no shame_  
 _I'm not to blame_  
 _Cause you bring my heart to it's knees_

 _And it's killin' me when you're away_  
 _I wanna leave and I wanna stay_  
 _And I'm so confused, so hard to choose_  
 _Between the pleasure and the pain_  
 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_  
 _Even if I try to win the fight_  
 _My heart would overrule my mind_  
 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _There's nothing I can do_  
 _My heart is chained to you_  
 _And I can't get free_  
 _Look what this love's done to me_

 _And it's killin' me when you're away_  
 _I wanna leave and I wanna stay_  
 _And I'm so confused, so hard to choose_  
 _Between the pleasure and the pain_  
 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_  
 _Even if I try to win the fight_  
 _My heart would overrule my mind_  
 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _Not strong enough, strong enough_  
 _To stay away_  
 _Not strong enough, strong enough_  
 _I'm not strong enough to stay away_

All three guys had moved in close at the bar. She could see them talking with each other while they all three looked at her. There was something in their eyes that she couldn't quite figure out. She knew they were planning something that involved her but she had no idea what. She walked down the stage and directly to the toilet.

When she came out of the toilet, Seth was waiting for her right outside the door. He pushed her back in and locked the door behind her.

"Seth, not here," she said.  
"I'll do what I want wherever I want," he said.

He spun her around so she could see both him and herself in the mirror. He grabbed her hair with his left hand pulling her head a bit back while his right hand grabbed one of her breasts outside the dress.

"Seth, please," she said.  
"Look at me," he said.

She found his eyes in the mirror.

"Tell me you don't like what I'm doing to you right now and I'll let you go," he said.

She tried to find the words but instead she faced defeat.

"I can't," she said quietly.

His hand went down her stomach and down to her pussy, still outside the dress though.

"You would like me to fuck you right now, wouldn't you? You would like for me to bend you over the sink and fuck you so hard, wouldn't you?" He asked.  
"Yes..." She whimpered.

He smiled at her in the mirror.

"Good girl," he said, then just let go off her and walked out of the bathroom.  
"What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

She took a couple of deep breaths and then walked back out as well. Dana came over.

"So I'm leaving now. The guys got your bag in their car," she said.  
"What? Why?" Hazel asked confused.  
"Dean and Roman told me that they had promised to drive you home," Dana said.  
"Did they now?" Hazel asked and sent a hard look in their direction.

Dean just put on a sassy smile.

"So I'm off. See you," Dana said and then she went off.

Dean walked over to her.

"Ready to go, princess?" He asked.  
"I'm not going with you," she answered, not willing to give up control yet although she knew she had lost.  
"Yes, you are," he said.

He grabbed her arm and firmly let her outside to the car. Roman and Seth followed close behind. Seth opened the car door the the back seat.

"Get in!" He demanded.

She went in and Seth followed behind. Roman and Dean took the front seats. She reached her hand for the handle but the door didn't open. She looked up and met Roman's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Child lock," he said and gave her an evil smile, then started the car.


	9. A chain around the neck

Dean turned up the music loud, making it impossible to talk to each other. Seth moved in on her, pulling up her dress, putting his hand on her thigh. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"No people around to save you this time," he hissed in her ear, then moved his head down to bite her neck hard.

She let out a little scream that only Seth could hear due to the loud music. He let out a little laugh.

"You think it hurts now? Just you wait," he said.

They finally arrived. Roman turned off the car which also turned off the music. Everything went dead quiet. A couple of seconds they all just sat there in silence in the darkness.

"Alright, let's get her inside," Dean said and opened the car door.

He opened her door, grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the car. She tried pushing him away.

"She's a feisty one," he said to the others and laughed.  
"I got this," Roman said.

He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder and carried her inside the house like that.

Once inside he put her down on the floor in the livingroom. It was still dark but the moonlight shined through the window making them able to see each other. They were standing around her in a circle slowly moving in on her. She had nowhere to run. She felt the fear again. She turned around to face them one by one, looking for a weakness to escape.

"There's nowhere to go this time, sweetheart," Seth said.  
"I can always try and knee you again," she said in a defying tone.

She wasn't about to let them see her fear although she was sure they knew about it.

"It's three against one. The odds aren't on your side," Seth said.

They threw themselves at her. She did her best to fight them off but it was useless. She felt the empire dress being pulled off her, revealing the sexy lingerie she had bought yesterday. She did buy it for them but that didn't stop her from feeling exposed. She had no idea who pulled the dress off her and it didn't matter at that point. They were still over her and she was still fighting back.

She felt cold metal around her neck and heard a little click. Her hands went up. She felt a chain and a padlock. Dean and Roman were in front of her, just looking at her.

"What's the matter, princess?" Dean asked in a cocky voice.

She had no answer. He started laughing. That laugh that could drive her crazy.

"Come on, little princess, you ain't got more fight left in you?" He asked, sounding kind of mean.

She launched at him. She only got a few steps when she felt herself choke and her body being pulled backwards in a rough movement. She landed on the floor. She looked up to see Seth standing with the chain in his hands.

"I told you there was nowhere to go, sweetheart. You gotta learn to listen," he said.  
"Fuck you!" She yelled.

They all laughed. Roman walked over and dragged her to her feet. He lifted up her chin.

"It's gonna be so much fun to tame you, baby girl," he said.  
"What do you want from me?" She quietly asked.  
"We want you to bow down," he answered.  
"You can force me to my knees but you can't make me do it myself," she said with her defying voice.  
"You just wait, baby girl. You'll bow down to us. Not out of fear but out of lust," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. She was confused but responded to his soft kiss. She felt herself abrutly being pulled away from him. Seth was dragging her in the chain. She heard Dean's manic laugh behind her.

He dragged her to the bathroom and turned on the light. He took out another padlock from his pocket and locked the other end of the chain to the shower rail. Dean and Roman were standing in the doorway looking at her being chained up.

"Be a good girl and you'll get out of the bathroom soon. Make things easy on yourself," Roman said.  
"Easy on myself or easy for you?" She asked, giving him a cold stare.  
"It doesn't matter. You decide if you wanna stay in here or not," Seth replied, slapping her cheek three times, not hard but with enough force to annoy her.

They left the room, leaving the light on. She sat down. The chain was just long enough for her to sit on the floor but she couldn't lie down. It was cold. After all, she was only in her little lingerie and she had no towel or blanket or anything to keep her warm. She leaned her head up against the wall. Her hands went to the chain, feeling all around it. She bit her lower lip and smiled to herself. She liked the feeling of the chain around her neck.


	10. Cold water

She had dozed off so she didn't notice Dean enter the bathroom. She screamed in shock as the cold water suddenly hit her. She tried throwing her body out of it but the chain kept her in place. She could hear him laugh. She finally got her brain wrapped around what was going on.

She lashed out her hand at him. It wasn't until her nails connecting with the skin of his stomach, she realized he had no shirt on. He howled in pain and took a step backwards. She quickly reached up and turned off the shower. She got to her feet, screaming at him.

"You want some more, bitch?"

His eyes turned dark. He was quickly in front of her, pushing her up against the wall. One of his hands holding the chain firmly so she felt it tighten around her neck. She pressed her nails hard into his sides but he didn't even blink.

"There's only one bitch here and that's you," he growled at her.

She tried pressing her nails in even harder.

"Keep trying, princess," he said in a cold tone.

His knee went up between her legs. He grinded it against her pussy. She tried to hold it in, she didn't want him to see that she liked it, but it was impossible. She let out a little moan. He cracked a smile at her, leaned in and licked her cheek. She hated when he did that and yet she wanted him to do worse. He let go off her and stepped away from her. She felt disappointed and he could see it in her eyes.

"All things in good time, princess," he said and left the room, left her standing there wet and cold.

Roman entered shortly after. He had a towel in his hands.

"Take off your clothes," he said in a bossy voice.

She waited two seconds to see if he'd leave her to it but he just stood there staring at her. She turned her back to him. She pushed down the lingerie. She couldn't get it over the head because of the chain. She took a deep breath and then pulled down her thong as well. She felt humiliated. She felt him put the towel over her shoulders.

"Dry yourself," he said, still having a bossy tone in his voice.

He did as she was told, drying herself in front of him, still with her back turned to him. She heard him leave the room and come back shortly after. He wasn't alone. She could hear all three of them.

"Turn around," he said.

She didn't want to.

"Turn around!" Seth's voice towered over her and she got scared.

She slowly turned around, covering herself with the towel. Seth went over to her and reached out his hand.

"Give me that," he said.

She tried taking a step backwards but only hit the wall. He grabbed the towel and tore it off her. There she was completely naked in front of them. She looked down ashamed.

"Looking good, baby girl," Roman said.  
"Hell yeah. Can't wait to play with that body some more," Dean said.

Roman went over to her and handed her a blanket. Then they all left the room again. She put the blanket around her body and sat on the floor again. This time is wasn't as cold as before now that she could sit on the blanket. She leaned her head up against the wall again.

"I can't wait to keep playing either," she muttered to herself.


	11. Breakfast

She finally got so overwhelmed of tiredness after all she had been through that day. She fell asleep sitting up against the wall. She was far away in her sleep. She didn't fully wake up when someone entered the bathroom and unchained her. She was lifted up. She tried to open her eyes.

"Shh, go back to sleep, baby girl," she heard Roman's voice.

Her mind went black again.

She woke up. She was lying down and it was soft. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bed. Her hands went to her throat. The chain was gone. She sat up. She could hear their voices on the other side of the bedroom door. She quietly put her feet down on the floor. She heard a metallic sound and looked down.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

There was a chain around her right ankle. She followed it with her eyes. She was chained to one of the bars on the bed headboard. She quietly lifted the chain, stretching it out to see how long it was. Just about 5 metres. She could walk around in the entire room but she wouldn't be able to get out.

She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Somehow it was all so comical to her. She let herself fall back in the bed, feet still touching the floor. She stretched her arms over her head. She wondered what their plans for today would be.

She heard Dean start singing in the other room. He was singing the song she had sung to them the night before.

 _And it's killing me when you're away_  
 _I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

She sat up again.

 _And I'm so confused, so hard to choose_  
 _Between the pleasure and the pain_

"Is he mocking me?"

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_  
 _Even if I try to win the fight_

"He's definately mocking me."

 _My heart would overrule my mind_  
 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

The door opened and he entered.

"Isn't that right, princess? You can't stay away from us," he said while giving her a sassy smile.

She didn't answer. She just gave him a cold stare. He walked over to her.

"You've probably already noticed your new accessories," he said.

He bent down and lifted up the chain.

"If you're good to us, you might get a longer chain so you can move around the house," he said while walking around the bed behind her.  
"And if I'm not?" She asked.

The chain went over her head and he dragged her backwards so her head connected with his chest. He looked down at her.

"Do I really have to tell you?" He asked back.  
"No," she whispered.

He let go and walked out of the room again. A couple of minutes later Seth entered with a glass of juice and a plate with some bread.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said as he put the breakfast down on a small table next to the bed.

She just looked at it but didn't touch it. She was still in a defying mood.

"You gotta eat. You need your strength to last with us the next couple of days," he said.

She reached for the glass of juice but instead of drinking it, she threw the juice right in his face.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out loud.

Roman and Dean came running in.

"What's the matter? You feel all wet, bitch?" She asked, knowing it would just piss him off some more.

She saw Roman walk quickly towards her. He walked around the bed, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards. As soon as her back hit the bed, he grabbed her wrists and forced them over the head. She struggled but couldn't get free.

"Bad move, baby girl," he just said in a low voice.

She looked up to see Seth opening his pants and pull out his dick. She kicked at him as he walked towards her but he grabbed her legs in the air. He forced them apart and placed himself between them. She could hear Dean laugh maniacally as only he could do. That laugh that scared the shit out of her, that laugh that she couldn't get enough off.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

Seth's hand went for her throat. She was getting used to him punishing her like that and she loved it everytime. He squeezed her throat and then brutally forced himself inside her. She screamed, she cried, she struggled... she loved it.

He didn't let go off her throat until he was done and then he pulled out off her.

"Next time you better fucking behave," he said angrily.

Roman let go off her wrists. They walked out of the room, leaving her there like that. They closed the door behind them. She sat up and started eating the bread.


	12. Such a good princess

She didn't know how much time had passed. There wasn't a clock in the room. She was getting bored. She started examining the chain carefully, looking for a week spot on it. She couldn't find any. She went to the headboard to see if she could somehow get the chain free. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't hear the door open. A hand grabbed her hair and dragged her backwards down to the floor.

"There is no escape, princess," Dean spoke while looking down at her.

She spun around to her stomach and tried crawling under the bed. He grabbed the chain and dragged her back out while starting up that manic laugh again. She screamed and tried her best to claw her way forward but it was pointless. He had her out in no time.

Once again he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees. He forced her upper body onto the bed, knees still on the floor. He moved his hand to her neck, forcing her head down into the bed. She tried pushing her body backwards but he was too strong. She heard the zipper from his pants.

"You ready for this, princess?" He asked, teasing her.  
"Fuck you!" She yelled, making him laugh.

He placed himself behind her, still holding her head down with one hand. His other hand went for her pussy. He pushed two fingers inside.

"I'd say you're more than ready," he said while laughing as he felt how wet she was.

He pulled out his fingers again and forced his dick inside her. He slammed into her hard over and over. He let go of her neck, grabbed her wrists and forced both her arms onto her back. She felt locked up. She couldn't move. He just kept on fucking her like a wild animal until he came.

He let go off her arms, grabbed her hair and pulled her upper body up so her face was next to his.

"Such a good princess," he whispered in her ear and then licked her cheek.  
"Fuck you," she said again, this time the words only came out as a whisper.

He pulled out of her and left the room.


	13. Release the monster

The moment he closed the door behind him, she sat down on the floor. She was out of breath from the rough treatment he had just given her. She sat for a few seconds catching her breath. She began to smile. These guys were rough but she wouldn't have it any other way. She was enjoying it too much.

She got to her feet. She started walking around in the bedroom like a caged animal. After all, wasn't that exactly what she was? She couldn't get out. She had no idea how long she had been walking around. The door suddenly opened and Roman entered.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" He asked.

She let out a small growl, ready to fight if he was gonna jump her like Seth and Dean had already done.

"Do you need anything? Toilet, food, water?" He asked.

She stopped growling. Come to think about it, she did need to pee. She let down her guard.

"Toilet," she said. He went over to her and lifted her chin.  
"Ask politely," he said.

They both knew he was in control right now.

"Can I use the toilet, please?" She asked as she felt defeated.  
"Yes, you can," he answered.

He pulled out a key from his pocket and bent down to unchain the ankle. He was holding both her legs with one hand while unlocking the padlock. He knew too well that she would kick him if she got the chance.

He stood up, grabbed her arm and walked her out of the room. Seth and Dean were sitting in the livingroom as they walked through it. They didn't say anything. They just smiled and watched her, like she was being led to her own execution or something like that. Roman pushed her into the bathroom.

"You got 3 minutes," he said and closed the door.

She immetiately reached down to lock the door just to see there wasn't a key.

 _"Man, they think of everything,"_ she thought.

She sat down and peed. After washing her hands, she opened the door. Roman was waiting right outside. He grabbed her arm again and led her to the kitchen.

"Sit," he ordered and she sat down on a chair.

He put a sandwich and a glass of water in front of her.

"Eat," another order being barked at her.

She did as she was told. She was hungry and thirsty after being in the bedroom for so many hours.

When she was done eating, he grabbed her arm again and dragged her into the bedroom. She hadn't been fighting him at any point. She was hoping he would let his guard down a bit so she could sneak in a surprise attack. He let go off her arm and she went to sit on the bed. She tilted her head to the side and gave him an innocent look.

"How long am I gonna stay in here?" She asked.  
"That's all up to you, baby girl. The faster you behave, the faster you get out," he said while bending down to his knees to grab the chain.

She put her fingers on his head, running them through his hair.

"You've always been the sweet one," she said.

He looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"I can be sweet, baby girl, but I can also be a monster like the others," he said.

She smiled back at him.

"You're forgetting one thing," she said.  
"What?" He asked.

She leaned forward a little bit.

"There's also a monster inside me," she answered.

She jumped off the bed and in no time she was on his back with her arms around his throat. She had caught him off guard but he still managed to get to his feet with her still on his back. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held her arms tight. He stumbled backwards which resulted in her smashing her back into the wall. She screamed in pain but still refused to let go.

"Get the fuck off me!" He screamed.

He tried his best to separate her arms from his throat but she held on tight. She bit him in the neck which just resulted in him howling in pain.

Seth and Dean came storming in.

"Holy shit!" Dean shouted as they both ran to get this crazy girl off Roman.

They grabbed an arm each and tore them to the sides. Roman pushed down on her legs with all his force. She couldn't hold on. She released her grip and he tumbled forward.

He turned around and looked at her with dark eyes. She was still pushed up against the wall by Seth and Dean. They were holding her arms tight. Roman went back to her and grabbed her throat. She was used to Seth doing that but not him. He was supposed to be the sweet one.

"You wanna see the monster?" He sneered at her.

He squeezed tight. His hand was bigger than Seth's, covering her entire throat. She couldn't breathe. He leaned in close to her.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, baby girl," he said in a cruel tone.

He finally let go.

"Get her on the bed," he said to the others.

Seth and Dean pulled her towards the bed.

"On her stomach," Roman said.

They threw her down on her stomach while still holding her arms. She felt a knee in the back. She had no idea whose knee it was. It connected with the spot that had hit the wall and it was painful. She screamed which only made the knee go down harder.

"Fuck you! Fuck all three of you!" She screamed.

She only got Dean's well known manic laughter in return as she felt her legs being forced apart and Roman placed himself between them. The knee in her back got removed. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up.

"You wanna play games, little girl? You messed with the wrong man. Bad girls get punished," he sneered at her.

He was still holding her head up as he forced his dick inside her. She cried. Seth and Dean were still holding her arms and they looked her straight in the face.

"Aaaw, she's crying," Seth said mockingly.

It was humiliating.

Roman was brutal. The sweet man she thought he was had completely vanished. He was a monster, a beast, punishing her, and she was enjoying every second of it. He was fucking her so hard. Pain and pleasure got mixed together.

"I think she loves it," Dean said and slapped her cheek.

Roman kept at it like he wanted to fuck her to pieces until he finally came.

"Was that brutal enough for you?" He leaned in and asked.

He finally let go off her hair and she bowed her head down. He pulled out off her and Seth and Dean let go off her arms. She felt the chain being locked around her ankle again and then she heard them close the door. She stayed in bed for a couple of minutes. She had no idea Roman possessed that kind of brutality. He surely was a monster. Her monster.

She got up and walked to the mirror on the wall. She looked at her body. Bruises were starting to form on her arms from Seth and Dean's hands and on her back from hitting the wall. She knew the wall had been an accident. She had completely taken him off guard. She ran her fingers over it and smiled. This was a funhouse and a madhouse all in one.


	14. Letting go

Her eyes caught something shining on the floor. A key. It must have dropped out of Roman's pocket during their fight. She picked it up and put it to the padlock on her foot. She was surprised to see it open.

She went to the door and listened. She could hear them talk away on the other side. She sat down and looked through the keyhole. She could see them in there. Now it was just a waiting game. It was dark outside and at some point they would have to fall asleep.

She waited for hours until it finally got quiet in the livingroom. She kept waiting. She knew it could take some time to fall into deep sleep. She noticed the sun was starting to rise slowly which meant it would be around 5 in the morning.

She opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked out. Roman was lying on the couch, Seth on the floor with a pillow under his head, Dean in a chair. She tried to breathe as lightly as possible so they wouldn't hear her. She took a few slow steps inside the room. They were still sleeping. She made her way slowly through the room. Halfway through she noticed her clothes on a table at the end of the room. She made her way slowly towards it. She turned around to make sure they were still sleeping. No response. She put on her thong and pulled the sexy lingerie over her head. She looked around for her empire dress but she couldn't see it anywhere.

 _"Oh well, this will have to do,"_ she thought.

She took a last look at them. They looked so sweet when they were sleeping. Like a sleeping bear that you just wanna cuddle with but you know will turn into a vicious beast as soon as it wakes up.

She walked as quietly as possible out into the hallway. She put her hand on the handle to the frontdoor and took a deep breath. She turned the handle and opened the door. It made a creak. She nearly jumped from the sound. She turned her head to look at the guys. So far no response. She smiled. They probably hadn't heard it. She opened the door some more and stepped outside.

"Where are you going, princess?" Dean was standing just behind her and she jumped out of fear as she heard his voice.

She hadn't heard him sneak up on her. She spun around to see his vicious smile. She started walking backwards and he followed her at the same pace.

"I asked, where are you going, princess?" He said in a higher tone.

He grabbed her arm and she acted by instinct, kneeing him in the crotch. He howled in pain and went to his knees. His scream had woken up Seth and Roman that came running out of the house. Seth started laughing by the sight of her outside. She spun around and started running.

"You can run but you can't hide, baby girl!" Roman's voice yelled behind her.

She had to try. She had to see how far she could get. She didn't get far. Seth was a fast runner and he got to her fast. She stumbled on the grass with him on top of her. Roman followed soon after. He grabbed her and dragged her to her feet. Seth got up and put his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms into her body. Dean had finally gotten to his feet and came running as well. He grabbed her chin hard.

"You bitch!" He shouted.

His spit was hitting her face as he shouted. She cracked a smiled at him.

"Aaaw, I thought I was your princess," she said in a cocky tone.

He leaned his forehead against her forehead.

"Princess or bitch, you're still mine," he sneered.

He let go and walked towards the house. Seth and Roman started dragging her towards the house but she wouldn't go down easy. She was fighting them all the way although she knew she couldn't win.

She heard the door slam behind them as they finally got her inside. Seth gave her a push so she landed on the livingroom floor. She was quickly on her feet again.

Roman was over her fast, pushing her up against the wall. He grabbed the lingerie and ripped it to shreds. He grabbed her neck and pushed her towards the others. Dean caught her and she felt her thong being ripped off her as well. Seth grabbed her from behind and pushed her face first up against the wall. One of his arms were pushing hard on her back, pinning her against the wall, while his other went down to her pussy. He pushed in two fingers and started moving them in and out of her.

"You like that, don't you, sweetheart?" He asked in a low tone.

She didn't answer. She just pushed out her ass a bit so he had better room to touch her. He laughed a little.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said.

He kept fingerning her for a while until Dean suddenly stood next to her.

"She's mine first," he said while opening his pants.

Seth pulled out his fingers and moved to the side. Dean pushed her face up against the wall so her cheek connected with it, making her head turn so she could face Roman and Seth that were standing there watching. She moaned out load as Dean entered her. Both Roman and Seth smiled at her. It turned her on even more to see them watching her. Dean was fucking her good.

"Play with yourself," he ordered.

She had no fight left in her. She loved it too much and finally did as she was told. She put her hand between her legs and started playing with her clit. She could see the approval in Roman and Seth's eyes. The feeling of Dean fucking her was too good that she finally caved in. She looked deep into Roman's eyes as she came. She could see he enjoyed it.

"That's my good little girl," Dean said while still fucking her.

He pushed in three more times and then she felt him cum.

"Fuck yeah," he said and pulled out of her.

She stayed up against the wall, just looking at Seth and Roman. She wondered what was to come now. Seth finally moved over to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her away from the wall and towards the couch. He sat down on it and dragged her down beside him.

"On your knees," he ordered.

She sat on her knees looking at him.

"Open my pants," he ordered.

She did as she was told and pulled out his dick.

"Suck it," he ordered.

She took him in her mouth. He immetiately started moaning. She was on all four sucking him as if her life depended on it. She felt two fingers go inside her pussy. She had no idea who it was. It didn't matter who it was. It was so good.

"Fuck her," she heard Seth say to whoever was fingering her.

The fingers pulled out and shortly after a dick entered her. She could feel by the size it was Roman. He grabbed her hips tight and started slamming into her while she was still sucking Seth. Seth finally lifted up her head.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Her eyes met his.

"I wanna see you cum," he said.

Roman was fucking her so good. Seth kept looking in her eyes while reaching his hand underneath her to play with her clit. He kept looking in her eyes. She came, screaming out her orgasm, and he smiled at her. Roman slapped her ass a couple of times, making her scream again, and then he came too. She didn't get a chance to breathe. As soon as Roman pulled out of her, Seth was there.

"Sit on me backwards," he ordered.

She crawled on top of him, her back against his stomach, and she slid down on his dick. She started riding him with Roman and Dean standing in front of her looking at them. Seth reached around to play with her clit again with his hand.

 _"Holy shit, how many times can they make me cum?"_ She thought as she felt her body getting ready to let go again.

He bit her neck. She closed her eyes and came a third time. She kept riding him until she felt him cum too. Afterwards he pushed her away again.

"Get in the shower and clean yourself up," he ordered.  
"We want our girl clean for next round," Dean said.  
"Next round?" She asked nervously.  
"We're not done with you yet," Seth said.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.


	15. Good morning

She woke up the next morning in the bed between Seth and Roman. Her thoughts wandered back to the day before. They had used her all day as their personal sex toy and she had willingly given herself to them over and over. However, they still hadn't made her bow down. She had refused to give them the pleasure.

She turned a bit in bed. Roman put his arm around her and dragged her close to him. She could hear by the sound of his breathing that he was still sleeping. She found it cute that he wanted to cuddle in his sleep. However, she needed to get out of bed. She gently pushed his arm away. She crawled as quietly as possible over Seth. He slept tight and didn't wake up. She stepped out on the floor, careful not to step on Dean who was sleeping down there. She walked past him and he grabbed her leg.

"Where are you going, princess?" He asked in a tired voice.

He clearly wasn't completely awake yet.

"Shh, go back to sleep," she answered.

He let go off her leg and she continued out of the room and out into the bathroom. She finished her business in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. She stood a little while and just watched them. The sleeping bears, her sleeping bears. She smiled to herself. She hated to wake them up but they had a show that evening and they had to get on the road.

"Guys, wake up," she called out.

No response. She went over and shook Seth.

"Wake up," she said.

He grunted and looked up at her. His eyes connected with hers. He reached up and pulled her down in bed between him and Roman again. This woke Roman up.

"Hey, what's up?" He said sleepily.  
"We need to get up and get ready. We need to get on the road," she said.  
"In a minute, sweetheart," Seth said and placed his hand between her legs and started playing with her clit.  
"Seth, please..." She tried saying between her moans.

Roman leaned in to kiss her, cutting her words off. She buried her fingers in his hair. Seth crawled down between her legs and started licking her. She moaned loud through the kisses. Dean came over and started sucking and biting one nipple while playing with the other with his fingers. Seth pushed two fingers inside her. He moved them in and out while licking her. All three men were pleasuring her, swallowing her whole. She felt her entire body give in. She came in a violent orgasm, pushing her pussy up against Seth's tongue, demanding the entire feeling of him. Roman stopped kissing her and smirked at her.

"Good morning, baby girl," he said.

They all got out of bed and started packing.

"We need to do something about that. We can't show those bruises to anyone," Roman said and looked at her.

Her arms and back were still bruised up from two days ago. Roman went to the closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts and handed it to her.

"Here, this should cover it up," he said.  
"And it will look good with those pants we bought together. Alicia's bringing them today, right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, she is," she answered. "But guys... can I at least have my dress back?"

They started laughing. Roman went to find it wherever he had hit it in another room. He came back with it and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and put it on.


	16. There's only one thing left to do

She met up with Alicia in the dressing room and got her pants back. She put them on.

"Alicia, don't you always have a pair of scissors with you?" Hazel asked.  
"Yes, I do. You wanna borrow them?" Alicia asked.  
"Yes, please," Hazel answered.

Alicia handed Hazel the scissors. Hazel started cutting Roman's shirt. Alicia looked at her bruises.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" She asked.  
"Oh, you know. They are talking about having me and Dean breaking up violently in the ring so he tried teaching me some tricks. You probably remember how bruised up you got the first many times you trained to wrestle," Hazel answered.

Alicia completely bought her lie. After all, it was only half a lie. Dean had been one of the causes she was bruised up.

She walked out in her pants and the shirt. She had cut it below her chest and the sleeves were gone too, exposing the bruises on her arms and on her back. She was just out to have some fun with the guys.

She saw them down a hallway. They were talking to Vince. Vince had his back to her and didn't notice her. She wasn't about to tell him she was there. He didn't need to see the bruises. Luckily his hearing wasn't as good anymore so he didn't hear her coming. The guys noticed her right away and looked at her arms. She spun around so they could see her back as well. They nearly dropped their jaws and the anger was shown in their eyes. She smiled and blew them a kiss and then started to walk away again. She knew they would be coming for her as soon as Vince left.

She turned a corner and continued walking. It didn't take long before she heard fast footsteps behind her. She knew it was them. Seth grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a room. Dean and Roman followed and locked the door. Seth slammed her up against the wall.

"What exactly do you think you're trying to pull here, princess?" Dean sneered beside her.

She turned her head to face him.

"What's the matter, big boy? Ain't so tough when people see what you can do?" She asked in a provocative tone.  
"Shut up!" Seth yelled and put his hand to her throat as he had done so many time before.

She lifted her chin a bit so he could better reach around her throat.

"Go ahead. Squeeze as tight as you can. Show the world what marks you can make. Good luck covering it up afterwards," she said.

He removed his hand and slammed his fist into the wall next to the head. He was trying to scare her but she just smiled.

"Come on, Seth, show me that monster inside you," she said teasingly.  
"Oh sweetheart, you're gonna see him all too well later," he said in a threatening voice.

She reached out and grabbed the edge of the pants, pulling him closer towards her.

"I can't wait," she whispered and placed her hand on his dick outside his pants.  
"You're gonna be the death of me," he said and let go off her.

Roman took off his shirt and handed it to her.

"You're gonna wear this. Cover up. And don't dare cutting one more of my shirts like that," he said.

She took the shirt.

"Make me," she said, still having that provocative tone in her voice.

Roman slowly walked over to her. He pulled her in and kissed her and just as she let down her guard, he tore the already cut shirt to shreds.

"There we go," he said and laughed.

She had lost the round. She put on his shirt.

The show went as planned. As so many times before they came out victorious. Dean grabbed her tight as always. She was his trophy, his prize.

They were quiet in the car home. She knew she had to be punished for almost revealing the bruises, their artwork on her, to everyone else. She didn't speak either. Her mind was made up. She knew what she had to do.

They entered the livingroom. She could see in their eyes that they were up to play hardcore again. She put her hands in the air.

"Wait..." She said quietly.

They watched her in silence.

"I came to The Shield not knowing what to expect and you treated me like your property," she said.

She pulled the shirt over her head.

"You teased me, toyed with me, played with me, showed me things I never thought I could get any man to do and there you were, three of you, all ready to do these horrible things to me," she said.

She opened the pants and took them off. She was naked in front of them.

"I loved every second of it and I wanted more. I still want more. There's only one thing left to do now to show to you that I'm completely yours," she said.

She bowed down to her knees.


End file.
